


obliviousness

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, clint is at his wits end, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked for: tony overhears steve admitting his feelings for tony to someone else, ending in getting together, I'm a sucker for this :)





	obliviousness

“It matters!” Tony overhears Clint yelling in the kitchen. “It matters_ a lot!”_

Looking up from his Starktab, Tony wonders what’s going on. Curious, he completes his walk down the hallway and peeks into the kitchen. Clint’s gesturing at Steve, who is standing at the stove cooking something (a grilled cheese if Tony hazards a guess from the smell). Both of their have their back to Tony. Clint’s ranting away while Steve’s shoulders creep up to his ears. 

“Just ask him out! There’s _no way _he’ll say no! Or else I’ll dye my hair orange and change my name to Orange Man. I’ll even sign a contract saying that.”

“You’re trying to make me feel better but it's not working,” Steve grumbles, aggressive poking whatever’s in the pan. “You don’t have to Clint. It’s just a crush. It’ll go away on it’s own.”

Tony’s heart lurches because what? Steve’s got a crush on someone? _Of course he does, it’s normal and natural_. Doesn’t stop his heart from sinking in his shoes though. But…from what little he’s overheard, it sounds like Steve doesn’t plan on telling his crush about his feelings? Why would he do that?

“Oh my GOD,” Clint groans with a theatrical toss of the head. “I’m not trying to make you feel better! I mean, I am but I’m also trying to tell you that he’s also got a crush the size of the moon at you! If you ask him out, he’ll trip over his own _feet_ saying yes!”

He? Inexplicably, Tony’s heart races with hope because _he_?

“Tony’d never be interested in a guy like me. I’m not the type he likes.”

_Him_? Tony almost drops his Starkpad in surprise. Steve’s got a crush on _him_???

“What do I have to do to convince you that Tony’s _nuts _about you?” Clint bemoans, pressing one palm to his head. “Does he have to kiss you? Promise to have your babies or something?”

“He wouldn’t have to go _that _far,” Steve grumbles. And oh God. Are his ears turning red? They _are_. That’s _adorable_.

“So if I told you that I like you back, you’d believe me?” Tony finds himself interrupting the conversation, tentatively but also with tremendous hope.

Clint jerks back and slams into the counter, cursing immediately as he rubs his lower back. Steve starts so bad the sandwich in the pan flies up into the air and flops onto the floor. Tony watches the grilled cheese sandwich meet it’s sorry demise and apologizes immediately, “Sorry I just. I was passing by and I overheard Clint and… Do you really like me too?”

Clint mutters, “Oh great, he’s the same. You’re a match made in oblivious idiot hell.”

Steve thankfully ignores Clint. He just stares at Tony and breathes out, “I…yeah. I… I’ve liked you for a long time, I thought… I thought you knew but you were being nice and trying to let me down easy.”

Tony laughs, breathless and disbelieving. “That’s what _I’ve _been thinking this whole time too.”

“_Oblivious **idiots**,” _Clint hisses to no one in particular as he stomps out. He pauses at the doorway, turns around and points at them both before declaring, "I take full credit for bringing you two together. I want the record to show that."


End file.
